Animal I Have Become - Chapter 1
WARNING - Once again, if you're a mature 10-year-old or +, you can read this. I'll warn you that it is a horror, sadness and love fanfic. Being a horror fanfic, there are lots of scenes that may disturb or upset younger readers, along with swearing. It is written in this style - all the normal text is general point of view, generally about the team and what they're doing. And the slanted text is about Endou and what he's doing Story - Chapter 1 "C'mon, Endou-kun, it's getting late! We should be getting back to the lodge" Hiroto told Endou. They had both been taking a walk in the forest near the lodge, when they lost track of time. It was now quite dark, at least 11:30 pm, and the managers will surely kill them when they returned. "Yeah, let's get going" Endou replied, beginning to make his way through the trees towards the lodge. It was a long walk, a lot longer than they expected and soon they were both exausted. "Wow, I'm tired! I think the lodge is only about 15 minutes away. We should start coming up with an excuse for being late, Endou-kun" Hiroto panted. He realised that his friend didn't reply; he glanced around his surroundings, but Endou was nowhere to be seen. "Endou-kun. Endou-kun? Endou-kun?!". Hiroto was really beginning to panic now, he was been searching for over 30 minutes and there hadn't been any sign of Endou anywhere. It was midnight, and Hiroto had began to give up. But then he thought otherwise - he couldn't just give up on Endou! What if he was hurt? If Hiroto was thinking about Endou being hurt, he had no idea... Endou screamed in pain, collapsing on the bramble-covered floor. His entire body was aching horribly, and every single one of his bones was breaking, snapping and moving. He desperately tried to crawl away from the forest, he wanted to find Hiroto so he could help him, but Endou's arms and legs gave way. Blood trickled down from his mouth as he screamed in pain. His scream gradually became a pained howl, like that of a dog. The pain suddenly stopped, and Endou got up. But he wasn't a human any more - he was a monster, a werewolf. '' ''He looked at his scarlet blood that was staining the floor, and licked it gleefully - he liked the taste of it, and he wanted more! A gazel. There was a gazel somewhere around here, or in Endou's eyes dinner was around here somewhere. He saw it move nearby, and he charged. His aerodynamic body easily sliced through the wind, his shiny coat flying rapidly. It was easy to catch up with the animal, and even easier to pounce on it. The gazel's pained screams filled the air, it was music to Endou's ears. He plunged his massive teeth into the animal's flesh and ripped it off happily. The animal's muscels and organs were now exposed - and the feast really began! Endou happily dug into the animal, that was still crying in pain. As soon as Endou was done feasting on the animal's flesh and muscels, he calmly stalked off. He was still hungry, human blood sounded good - and Hiroto was around here somewhere... Beleiving you are wind, written in the stars forever, soaring together forever more... 22:25, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions